


关于机械臂的花样改造

by dianamiao



Series: 冬铁系列 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文中的梗包括：<br/>    1、托尼在替巴基升级机械臂。但这是托尼，所以当然了，他完全超要求地完成了任务，给机械臂加上了一系列荒唐的小配件和附属功能。但其实巴基爱这个。<br/>    2、巴基和托尼被卷入了一场实验事故，因此他们两个都变成了青少年，然而巴基的机械臂没有随着身体的改变一起变化，现在它相较于身体来看显得有点太大了，于是巴基最终同意了让托尼替他检查机械臂以了解它的工作原理，这样托尼就能根据原理重新为他造一个合适的新胳膊了，他们最终开始争吵，因为托尼坚持要加无数多余功能上去，而巴基真的只是想要个大小合适的胳膊而已。<br/>    3、嫉妒的詹姆斯:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于机械臂的花样改造

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconsidering The Rockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530954) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



“哦，哦，还有，”托尼叫道，他几乎是在弹跳，“试试这个！”

他擭住巴基的手腕，做了个戏法，于是一束火焰从巴基的指尖喷射而出。

“你在逗我吗？”巴基上下挥动着那束天杀的火焰，上上下下，上上下下。托尼的笑容随着火焰变得越来越满足，事实上他简直满脸堆笑。“这明显是别的什么东西，斯塔克。”

巴基从口袋里捞出烟塞到嘴里，他斜叼着那根烟用指尖的火焰点燃，然后扬起眉毛，拖长嗓音。“不过我喜欢。”

托尼从巴基嘴里抽出了那根烟，哼笑一声把烟叼进了嘴里。他一边缓慢地朝巴基的脸喷出几个烟圈儿，一边咧嘴笑着说道：“可别告诉Cap，说我鼓励了你这种肮脏的小习惯。”【*肮脏习惯指抽烟】

但巴基的关注点已经不在此处了。这种随意的亲昵行为让他分心，托尼随随便便侵入了他个人空间的行为影响了他的自我认知系统。他怎么就能在从他这儿拿烟抽时那样用指尖划过他的嘴唇呢，这么做的时候他的眼睛里居然还带着一种戏谑的神色。他在说“肮脏”这个词时轻微地强调了语气，还朝巴基笑来着。

这些已经足够让人对一支香烟产生嫉妒之情了。

“他永远不会知道的。”巴基露他特有的小小狡狯笑容并回答道。

+

“所以，我只需要……”他转动自己的手腕，满意而邪恶地小声说着，一只刀片无中生有的从手腕那里出现了，一直沿着手掌延伸出来。“哈，你看见那个了吗？”

托尼兴奋地露齿而笑，他的手指握住巴基的手腕做了个粗略的检查。“这够快了，是不是？我大概还能让他再快点儿。Hmm，噢，你想让它变成能够发射出来的形式吗？那样应该会超酷！”

托尼从裤子后口袋里掏出一支工具开始摆弄起来，巴基的机械臂被他一手抓着拖到胸前以方便工作，托尼看上去完全的投入其中了，他咬着舌头，舌尖还微微从一边嘴角探出来。巴基差点儿就要提议在工作台上坐下来了，或者哪怕让他调整一下机械臂托尼也都能不必如此费力将他的手臂拿近胸前。但巴基一言未发，他竭尽全力让脸上的表情保持随意。他迫切想知道托尼甚至会不会关心他们此刻极近的距离——他们贴的那么近，近到他几乎能感觉到托尼的呼吸喷洒到了他的皮肤上。

“这个在紧急时刻大概会派上用场的。”托尼随意地说道，他把自己刚刚在用的工具递给巴基，从后口袋里拽出另一支。“你知道的，在近距离对战的时候嘛。”

托尼透过他的睫毛抬头看他，巴基极力忽略他的血液向下涌动的方式。

“袖中王牌。”他答道。托尼因此而大笑。他的笑容看上去蠢蠢的但是很令人着迷，他眼周围的线条可爱的皱起来。

“我喜欢这说法。JARVIS？”

“应您要求，已经开始保存录像，sir。”

“这就是为啥我最爱你了，J。”

巴基吞咽着，试图告诉自己嫉妒一个无实体的声音是件愚蠢的事。

+

“为啥你会觉得我想给自己的胳膊添一个放音乐的功能啊？”

托尼耸肩，从餐桌边离开，他示意巴基跟上。

“为啥不呢？”  
+

“瞧，新装的紧急呼叫功能。”一星期后巴基在早餐时间炫耀道。托尼为他进一步升级了机械臂里面之前装进去的音频组件。

“你仍然能播放音乐，”托尼指出。

“你考虑过当我在痛揍人间败类们的时候手臂却不知为何突然开始播放金属摇滚时的心情吗？想想看，那种心灵冲击？”

托尼喝了一大口咖啡，伸手将巴基手里的三明治拉近自己，接着探过头来咬了一小口。巴基看着托尼咀嚼自己的三明治，盯着那块食物，突然因为那些火腿和起司能够被塞进托尼嘴里而开始非理性地感到恼火。

+

不是说巴基就不欣赏那些升级——他超爱的，绝对是愉快时光——但他还是不得不开始觉得斯塔克总邀请他到自己身边的唯一理由就是因为想玩那碉堡了的铁胳膊，而他？他不过是碰巧跟这支胳膊连着的无关人士而已。

就算是一百万年巴基都不会猜到他居然有一天会对自己身上的一个附属部分产生嫉妒。

\+   
“这应该只会持续几天而已。”Bruce在又一次道歉后发誓道。

托尼撅着嘴，弹跳着，过于戏剧化的把自己全部扔到沙发里，他的脑袋懒洋洋地靠着沙发背，依次凝视着Bruce和巴基。“这太糟糕了。简直可以说是最糟。我有个列满了不想重温事件的清单，Bruce，而重新成为一个青少年？这可比重新变成一个被关在山洞的囚犯还糟糕啊。”

Bucky虽然在听，但已经完全被这意外的转换分去了注意力。不是被他自己的转换——他和托尼一样，突然陷入了被转换进自己十七岁身体里的尴尬。——他是被托尼的转换吸引了几乎全部心神。

一切都摆在那儿，你完全可以轻易看出他的容貌是如何从几乎让人尴尬的好看成功变成确凿无疑的性感，全部演变过程都鲜明可见。但此刻，他看上去几乎就像个小狗。一个让人分心的，有着大眼睛，柔软嘴唇，光滑脸颊的男孩子，顶着可笑的发型，还有那些……

托尼，这个绝对的混蛋，把下唇抿进嘴里，让它完全湿润又亮晶晶的。只是那些画面就已经是能够挑起十七岁巴基性欲的所有关键要素了。

托尼从椅子上跳了起来，皱眉看了看自己身上显得非常宽松的衣服。“嘿，祸水妞儿，你和我，咱们走吧。”

“呃……”

托尼向他的手臂示意，“现在你们俩看上去太不协调了，而且我敢肯定现在的你靠它什么也干不了。”他把双手插进口袋里，耸了耸肩。“佩珀已经替我取消了日本的行程，凭我这副样子没法在公众面前露面。所以我不妨就忙忙你这事儿吧。”

他不确定自己对此有何感想，但他们回了车间，巴基安静地坐着，他看着年轻的托尼在屋子里傻乎乎地蹦蹦跳跳。

“我确实想念年轻时候的活力。”他喊道，在椅子里旋转着。“忘掉前一句。我敢打赌虽然我们被困在窘境里了，但至少我们绝对不会无聊到必须得靠睡觉来度过这一整个过程！”

巴基没有回答，他皱着眉头看着自己空荡荡的袖子，然后把阴沉沉的视线投向托尼正在兴致勃勃摆弄着的那个全息投影，那上面有一个全新的，小一点版本的机械臂。

“等等，那是什么？”他指着一个黑色的剪影，当托尼把它放大后他皱眉的更厉害了。

“火箭炮！”他大大的咧嘴笑着，那又大又棕的眼睛里全是狂热的喜悦。“你敢信吗我居然从未把火箭炮放进过原本的机械臂里？我都不晓得自己原本在想啥呢！”

“我其实并不真的需要带着火箭炮在大厦里游荡好几天，是不是？”

只一会儿，那笑容僵住了，但紧接着又重新咧开。“好吧，没错，我猜你不需要，”他热情洋溢地打了个手势，“但这可是火箭炮啊！”

巴基叹息了。“不，我不要他们。”

托尼显然期待的不是这种反应。有整整三十秒他只是盯着他，兴奋的表情消失了，托尼的脸上现在只剩下困惑和巴基仅见过的最大，最棕的一双受伤的眼睛。

“哦，嗯，是啊，好吧，当然了。”

托尼回过头去继续他的工作，现在屋子里一片死寂，巴基忘记了道歉的冲动。那是他的胳膊，不是托尼的，毕竟，这家伙不能就这么擅自认定他能随时给别人的胳膊里装上一堆荒谬的东西。

尤其是在巴基正被困在这里，尴尬的顶着青少年身体，而且由于左臂的缺失而彻底失去了平衡感的时候。

或者，诚实的讲，他真正的问题在于他那不屈不挠硬起来的部分。

导火线不止在于托尼大混蛋斯塔克实在过于好看了，他衣服穿得不够多，他不断地在舔自己的下唇，他弯腰，他和巴基做很多身体接触，而巴基呢，他正顶着自己十七岁的壳子，极端饥渴。说实在的，他满脑子就只有一个念头——用他那天杀的左手给自己来一发手活！但他永远不会这么开口解释的。

所以他只好坐下来，闷闷不乐，试图想一些不那么性感的东西，比如穿着条裙子的一个Clint，又或者Coulson突然用枪抵着他的脑袋要他想象穿着条裙子的一个Clint，但那些都没有真的在帮忙。每当他觉得自己能够应付了的时候，托尼要么就做一个无意地拉伸使得巴基的目光不得不追随着他，要么就掰着手指让巴基不得不被那些形状美妙的手腕和纤长灵敏的手指搅得心烦意乱。

这简直是酷刑，完全的酷刑。

“等等，那个难道是——上帝啊，斯塔克，就光给我造个胳膊不行吗！”

托尼天真无邪的眨了眨眼。“但我以为你喜欢可以喷火的手指呢？”

巴基跳起来，猛戳着全息图像。“当然，那是一流的，但拥有个胳膊也同样重要！”

他知道自己反应过度了，但……他已经被困住好几个小时了，他不能再忍受下去。

托尼向他走近，而且，上帝啊，他又开始吸他那天杀的下唇了！巴基咬牙勉强忍受着，即使托尼开始转着眼珠绕着他漫步。

“装上那个就只需要额外的几分钟而已，说真的，就当帮我个忙好了，重新考虑考虑火箭炮，这样我们以后就能搞爆破了。”他厚脸皮地咧嘴笑着，“我还是个孩子的时候就做过很多关于火箭炮的白日梦，它就是，感觉太对了。”托尼歪着脑袋，凝视着巴基，他的嘴角绽开一个小小的微笑。“你也这么想过，是不是？”

巴基咆哮道，“我就只想要一条普通胳膊。不要火箭炮，不要打火机，不要…不要那些不知名的荒唐玩意儿，托尼！”

托尼看上去在考虑着他的要求，接着他挑起眉毛说道，“激光炮呢？”他又靠近了一步。“或者就只是激光，小小一束。”

“不！”

托尼继续逼近。“你考虑过超级电磁铁吗？只要嗖的一下，敌人的枪就会脱手而出，飞到你肩膀上粘住？”

巴基怒吼，“你认真的？不，决不！”

托尼离他前所未有的近。“那音爆攻击呢？”

巴基垂下脑袋咬牙切齿。“托尼……”

“好吧，好吧，那来一个口活儿怎么样？”

巴基本能地张口要拒绝，但他突然意识到了托尼说的是什么，“不——啊，等等，什么？！！！”

托尼咧嘴一笑，比划着，“我的嘴巴，你的老二？”

那，哇哦，好吧，这完全不是个幻觉。托尼给了他一个下流的眼神，而且他正咬着下唇紧盯着巴基的眼睛呢。

巴基发出了一个奇怪的高音调的抗议声，托尼的表情立即从性感诱惑变成了抱歉。他抬起手，后退一步。“抱歉，是我想错了，你不感兴趣，那没什么，我们能够假装成我从没这么提议过的是不是？我其实没有恶意？”

“什么？”巴基直楞楞地瞪着他，看上去完全傻了而且一句话都说不出来，托尼的挫败表情如此清晰，巴基能够从他眼睛里发现一丝自暴自弃的神色。“为什么？”

“为什么……”托尼皱起脸，脸上满是可爱的困惑。“什么为什么？为什么邀请你？还是……”

巴基舔着嘴唇。“不，为什么是现在？”

托尼又耸耸肩，他低下头，脸上出现了淡淡的粉色。“我两小时前就完成了你的机械臂。它本该只要二十分钟就能制作完成的。”他抬起头，羞涩的表情消失了。“没有铃铛和各种花里胡哨的装饰品，就只是一条机械臂。”

“那为什么……”巴基的愤怒也消失了。“那么一切的那些，之后的那些……激光炮什么的是为了什么？”

托尼望来望去，拒绝和巴基眼神接触。“我不想你离开。”他紧蹙着眉头。“坦率的说，我已经用完了一切能够在你胳膊上消磨时间的理由了，但除了这么做我又能怎么才能让你单独跟我待在一起呢？”他呼出一口气，笑了，哽住了两秒。“而且，现在几乎是我唯一一次能够搞上*一个十七岁版本的你的机会了，我甚至不用再觉得自己是个会被送进监狱的扭曲老变态。”【其实原词是强奸的意思，但是强奸用在句中读起来不很通顺，大家领会精神即可:3】

巴基眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，他上前一步。“所以，刚刚你其实是在……”

“哇哦，我的调情技术真的烂透了是不是，”托尼羞怯地咧嘴一笑。“得了吧，Buck，”哦欧，托尼叫他昵称的声音令巴基的脉搏跳得飞快。“让你的机械臂播放音乐？你早就意识到那无可救药了吧？”

巴基猛然大笑起来，托尼翻翻眼睛，双手抱胸点点头。“好吧，哈哈哈，就只是……能别告诉别人吗？Cap绝对会真诚的想来找我谈关于感情和多样化差异问题的，而Clint会不断嘲笑我的Gay达有多么不准，我想他永远不会让我从那嘲笑地狱里生还的，还有……”

巴基根本不准备浪费时间去问那天杀的Gay达到底是什么玩意儿，他用他仅存的胳膊攥住了托尼的衬衫，把他拉进自己，用一个吻中止了他的胡扯。他用到了舌头，很多很多的舌头。他好像有又好像没有松开了托尼的衬衫然后抓住了他的屁股。

之后，当他终于能连贯的思考和说话后，巴基宣布，“我重新考虑了火箭炮那事儿，那感觉真的挺对的。”

“很好。”

托尼的脑袋离开了巴基的肩窝，他坐起来，寻找自己的裤子，接着他放弃了，转而抓起巴基的并套上了它然后耸耸肩。巴基看着自己的裤子摩擦过托尼的皮肤，以及它们是怎么松垂在托尼屁股上的。

那已经足够让一个人开始嫉妒了。

 

END


End file.
